memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cardassian vole
Page move Why was Cardassian vole moved here? A vole is a common rodent found on Earth as well, shouldn't the fact that these are Cardassian mean it shouldn't be limited to such a broad term as "vole" alone?--Gvsualan 18:24, 23 Jan 2005 (CET) :It think its better at Cardassian vole- Rebelstrike2005 18:33, 23 Jan 2005 (CET) :: Agreed. I'm moving it back. WikidTrekkie 15:23, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: Or not, since a redirect page exists at the destination. I should have known better, not new to MediaWiki. *chagrin* WikidTrekkie 15:30, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: ??? It now appears to have worked, albeit after a delay? Guess I don't know the software as well as I thought. Or, did an administrator do it? WikidTrekkie 15:38, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::No, I did it. As an aside, by editing the redirect page, you made it impossible to move directly (the redirect had to be deleted prior to the move). Just a note for the future - pages can be moved over redirects provided they have no edit history beyond creation. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:41, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::That's weird... I didn't edit the redirect page until I attempted to move the page and got a message saying there was already a page there. What could have happened? WikidTrekkie 15:47, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Which is to say, I had a moment of stupidity and tried to delete the page by blanking, even though I know how MediaWiki deletion works and should have know that was a pointless action. WikidTrekkie 15:49, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) Shared origin with Cardassians Recently someone edited the article to add that fact that the heads of the vole and Cardassians have some similarities, and said that this "illustrated their shared origins." I have changed this to saythat it shows their "possible shared origins." Without any canon statements, we cannot state that they do actually have shared origins that cause these similarities. Many Earth animals share similarities, and yet are not related. It is called "Convergent evolution". Therefore, it is possible that the vole does not share features with Cardassians from a common ancestor. --OuroborosCobra 05:37, 6 June 2006 (UTC) PNA-Incomplete I added several citations to uncited references in the article, however, there are several references still not references. * ** ** ** ** ** ** Keep in mind that several of the cited references already in the article could very well be expanded too. --Alan 11:36, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :I believe I have now taken care of all of the missing references. ProfessorTofty (talk) 01:05, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Redirect? I previously added the Crimes category, since vole fighting is illegal, but I wondered if it would be better to list Vole Fighting in the crime category instead. I don't think a seperate page is needed for it, so I was thinking of creating a redirect with that title so it could appear in the Crimes Category list, or was adding the category to this article sufficient? Any thoughts? 31dot 21:12, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Name Shouldn't the page name actually be Cardassian Vole? That is, with an uppercase "V" as the species is a "Vole" with a Cardassian nomenclature or whatever added on for clarification?--Terran Officer 07:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC)